My invention relates to rotary circuit components with a rotatable shaft for varying the electrical characteristics of the component, such as a contact position or electrical property of the component. My invention relates particularly to the mounting of the rotary circuit components into a circuit assembly.
Rotary circuit components such as switches, trimming capacitors, rheostats and potentiometers are conventionally mounted with a threaded bushing which is positioned in a hole in a bracket, printed circuit board, or the like, and which is held by a nut and lockwasher. A mating projection and keyway are often required to prevent the entire component from rotating. This conventional approach is not cost effective from either an initial assembly or replacement standpoint.
There is an obvious need to be able to quickly and efficiently insert and hold a rotary circuit component on a product during manufacture. The prior art does not address this need satisfactorily.